To examine current knowledge in the field of carcinogenesis and related fields and to identify criteria for the evaluation of carcinogenic hazards by chemical and physical agents and for the prevention of their carcinogenic effects in man. To examine laboratory findings on the biological action of chemicals and to review data on exposures for man in order to formulate a scientific evaluation of their carcinogenic risk.